


until the day i die

by seokwooslaugh



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Angst, I actually cried writing this, M/M, Sad Ending, be prepared to cry i guess, i honestly still dk how to tag, if u love angst this is for you, kpop, like actually SAD SAD (well for me), rochan, this is Sad sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23511541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokwooslaugh/pseuds/seokwooslaugh
Summary: he kept the promise, he just didn't make it.
Relationships: Kang Chanhee | Chani & Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon, Kang Chanhee | Chani/Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon
Kudos: 8





	until the day i die

**Author's Note:**

> this probably doesn't make sense at all and idk how hospital stuff works and i had to google the name of the machine because i have no idea what they're called lmaoo but wtv hope u'll enjoy it pls leave comments and kudos if u like it 😚

it was chanhee's birthday so he took a day off because he felt like he deserves to rest on his birthday.  he wanted to go out on a date with seokwoo  but seokwoo said he was 'busy' the whole day.  chanhee was sad about it but he just brushed it off and thought "maybe he's gonna ask me out for dinner tonight".

but seokwoo didnt say anything the whole day.

that evening chanhee was tired of waiting so he decided to just call seokwoo to ask him something.  but unfortunately, he didnt pick up the call.  chanhee has no patience so he ended up texting him.

_**seokwoo <3 ** _

_heyy can we go out for_ _dinner_ _tonight? 👉👈🥺_

and then he waited and waited and waited for his boyfriend to reply. after about 40 minutes, seokwoo replied.

_**seokwoo <3 ** _

_ i'm really sorry bb but i have to work until night so i can't make it :( i love you ❤️_

which chanhee replied with

_**seokwoo <3 ** _

_ it's okay i understand _

he was feeling sad, but he just tried to understand because yknow, a relationship won't work without understanding each other. 

he was trying his best not to cry, he's always spent his birthday or any special day with seokwoo, but seokwoo isn't with him today, because he was working. 

seokwoo never texted him back after that, even after he got back from work. chanhee was overthinking and getting worried so he kept calling him and texting him. but he never answered.

chanhee was overthinking too much, way too much. he thought "what if he doesn't love me anymore? is he cheating on me? did he not spend his day with me because he was out with someone else? is he planning to break up with me? was work just an excuse?" and then he thought of something worse. "did he get into an accident? did something bad happen to him?" he couldn't stop overthinking, and he fell asleep while crying. 

he woke up the next morning because he got a call from someone. it was seokwoo's parents, telling him that he got into an accident while driving to his apartment to surprise him and also to have a sleepover with him. 

he rushed to the hospital, went to seokwoo's ward, and sat by his side, saying sorry for thinking that he doesn't love him anymore and for thinking that he cheated on him.

he sat by seokwoo's side while holding his hand the whole time until the heart rate monitor flatlined, which means, you know what it means.

chanhee was in shock and started tearing up and called for the nurse and doctor. he waited outside and called seokwoo's parents. he couldn't even explain properly because he was sobbing. the doctor came out and said that he's sorry seokwoo couldn't be saved, and that he's gone. 

chanhee started sobbing harder. he leaned against the wall and sat down with his knees to his chest and his head in his hands. "he's gone, he's gone. he's not here anymore. i can't see him anymore" he thought and he continued sobbing. he hasn't really been going out on dates with seokwoo because they're always busy with work. he remembered the last time they went out together, seokwoo wanted to buy matching bracelets for them but chanhee didn't want it. and when seokwoo sent him home, he wanted to give chanhee a peck on the lips but he avoided it and just smirked and went into his apartment. who knew that would be the last time they'll ever get to kiss each other. 

after the funeral, seokwoo's parents gave chanhee the gift that he was supposed to give him on that night. it was a medium sized box.  he went back home but he didnt want to open it because he knows it'll hurt too much.

after a few days, he didnt get any better and he's still hurting, so much more because he misses seokwoo so much. so he decided to finally open the gift.

there was a box, in a box, in a box, in a box.  and in the last box, there was an exploding memory box. one that seokwoo made all by himself, with all his love.

there were pictures of them together since they started dating, and also funny pictures of chanhee. like a picture of him sleeping which he didn't even know seokwoo took. 

there was also another small box. he opened it and saw two matching bracelets. the one seokwoo wanted to buy the last time they went out. he probably bought them without him. he started tearing up and put them on his wrist. it was beautiful, really beautiful. he regretted telling seokwoo he didn't want it. it would've been better if he was the one putting it on for him.

he checked if there's anything else in the box, and he saw a red heart origami. on the back of it, "open this" was written. so he opened it and read what's inside.

_happy birthday kang chanhee! you've finally turned 20! even if you're 20 im still gonna call u baby because you're always gonna be a baby to me. im sorry for not being able to spend the day with you, i really can't take a day off : < i promise i'll make it up to you soon okie. thank you for always dealing with me even though i can be very clingy to you sometimes (i know u secretly love it :p) you're so cute i actually feel like squishing your cheeks all the time hehe to more sleepovers and movie nights while cuddling with youu >3< i dont know what i'd do without you honestly :') you're always there for me whenever i need someone to talk to whether about happy things or sad things, you're always there to listen to me or even when i talk nonsense or talk too much you'll still deal with me and i really appreciate and thank you _ _for that. honestly i've never ever regretted asking you out because i just always feel like you're the one for me when i'm with you and i have so much fun when im with you that i forget about everything that's bothering me. you're always there to comfort me when i'm sad, give me reassurance when i'm overthinking, giving me hugs when i need it and so much more :( im really proud of you you know? you've made it this far! and you're always working hard and sometimes overworking yourself even if i've told you a thousand times not to!! ok i dont want this to be too long you're gonna get bored reading it, so i'll end it here. i hope our relationship will last long (and maybe we should get married and live together forever you know jkjk..unless •\\\\\\\•) i'll always be here with u, **until the day i die**. i promise. i love u and only you kang chanhee, forever and always <3_

**Author's Note:**

> how was it? is it sad for u? i feel like this is actually rlly sad :( comment what u think abt it :D and leave kudos if u like it :3 and follow me on tumblr hehe @chanisteef


End file.
